


Anniversary

by sdk



Series: 9th Anniversary Fic Bites [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Anniversary"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for Torino10154 as part of my 9th Anniversary Drabbles/Ficlets

"Mm, Potter. What's all this?"

"What do you mean, what's all this? Have you forgotten the date? It's our anniversary." 

"…"

"March 22nd?"

"…"

"At the Leaky? You don't remember?"

"I remember you fucking me in the alley behind the Leaky. And then avoiding me for a fortnight afterward. Though every time we bumped into each other, you had this adorable blush on your—"

"I did not."

"Potter."

"I don't blush!"

"April 3rd."

"What?"

"That was our first proper date."

"Fine. Hand me my wand and I'll untie myself, then—oohh—what are you doing?"

"We can still celebrate..."

"It can be our fuckaversary?"

"…"

"Why did you stop?" 

"That was awful. Even for you."

"Just shut it, Malf—mmf."


End file.
